


"Yumeno."

by BetaBoks



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Check the notes there's a link to what pythias are for those unaware, Gen, Hello Charlotte AU..., I know the game isn't very well known but this was made with two (2) people in mind, Technically have to tag this with body horror bc pythias have funky anatomy but still humanoid, Yumeno and Ango but they're PYTHIAS, a single mention of blood, multiple eyes..., that being me and my friend Noah, this is very self-serving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBoks/pseuds/BetaBoks
Summary: A young pythia finds themself waiting in an archive room for two humans to arrive, but really, they hadn't planned on having a conversation when the owner of the archive room came back instead.
Relationships: Sakaguchi Ango & Yumeno Kyuusaku | Q (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Kudos: 13





	"Yumeno."

**Author's Note:**

> Your author here today is very into very obscure shit ! I know this is niche and barely anyone will read it but I know there's also a likelihood that either an exasperated and starved stan will click on this or someone will read it for shits and giggles and I don't want to leave those types stranded  
> [Here's a basic overview of what pythias are!](https://hellocharlotte.fandom.com/wiki/Pythia_\(Race\)) It's all the context you need, really, you don't need to read beyond "kinds of pythia."  
> Yumeno actually isn't a "male" or "female" pythia, they have the technical eye configuration of a female, but they have four eyes like a male!

“What are you doing here, child?”

They blinked at the sound of the voice, turning away from what must’ve been miles upon miles of files and shelves to the source of it. 

“Oh, it’s glasses.” They noted, pointing at the person who’d addressed them. They were right, the taller pythia had glasses, big and round, but as it seemed by the frown that grew on his face he didn’t like being addressed by them. 

“I have glasses, yes— that’s no way to address your elders, though.” He sighed. He had papers hugged to his chest, and he moved past the child to put them on his desk. They tilted their head at him uselessly.

“What do I call you then?” 

The older pythia sat at his desk, resting his elbows on it with a sigh. It looked a little out of place, made out of solid black material in contrast to everything else being white, but they guessed every room needed some splash of colour. Their room looked a bit the same, now that they thought of it. 

“Call me sir, or something else of that calibre.” He ended up saying. He drummed his fingers on the desk, the noise growing uncomfortably loud until he stopped. 

“Anyone can be a sir though.” 

That comment of theirs spawned another sigh from the archivist, but soon his face lit up in remembrance of something.

“Then you can call me Ango.” He looked a bit uncertain in his words, but almost proud. It barely reflected on his stoic face anyways. 

“Ango?” They asked, though they couldn’t manage to care any less. “Where did you get that from?” It was odd for pythias to have names last they recalled, it was just Frei and Freya. Everyone was Frei and Freya, technically, but now they guessed this was Ango. Maybe they wished they could have an alternate name like that too.

“There’s two travelers that come in and visit often—very annoying pair, they are—but they decided it was too confusing to just keep calling me by the same name everyone else has. They named me something different.” 

“Travelers?”

“Yes. They have only two eyes, and they’ve got peach skin, very odd if I do say so myself. Humans, I think they’re called, though I’m not sure how they see us in return.”

They perked up a bit in recognition of the description. “Is it the person in bandages and the tall red man?”

“Yes, though that’s a funny way to refer to them.” Ango offered them a smile. “Have you bumped into them as well?” 

“I never finished playing with them, I came here because I heard they came here.” They clutched the arm of their stuffed animal a bit tighter in their fist, though never did they break eye contact.

“Hmm... playing with them, huh? I do hope you don’t intend on breaking them, they’re much better when they’re whole. You can stay and wait until they return...— little one.” He got to sorting through his papers, not seeming to care if they stayed or left.

It was their turn to offer him a frown. “You don’t know what to call me either.” They stated, a bit of annoyance tainting their tone.

“Well, I have an inkling of a feeling you’re not fond of Frey or Freya. You can’t blame me.” Ango narrowed his eyes at them, and they mirrored his actions, though it didn’t come out looking right with how wide their eyes were in comparison.

“... Yeah.” They admitted, almost silent, though whispering anything out less than audibly simply wasn’t a possibility. 

Ango blinked at them, but it melted into a more relaxed expression. They kept squinting at him.

“Would you like for me to give you a name, then? I should have a dictionary full of them somewhere in here.”

They didn’t mean for their eyes to light up like they did, really, they didn’t, but the way Ango gave them a small chuckle and stood up told them they had failed at diminishing their prospective excitement. They watched him shuffle through countless things they knew they wouldn’t be able to keep track of even if they wanted to until he pulled out a large book. They fiddled with their doll as they saw him shuffling through it, until he put his finger down on a part of a page.

“Yumeno. Is that good?” He looked up at them, at their unchanging expression.

  
Yumeno nodded back.

“Ah, that’s good. Glad you liked it. So then, Yumeno-kun, if you want to stay, you’re welcome to, but I’d appreciate your silence, since I’ve got to work.”

They watched intently as he sat back down and pulled at papers he’d had in front of him, just now noting some of the front ones were smattered with a bit of blood— like their shoes were— and a bit of marred ink.

Yumeno sat down in a comfortable-looking corner, pulling their doll in front of them and looking at them in the face.

  
It really couldn’t be  _ that _ long until those guys came back. It wouldn’t hurt to wait here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhh this was very interesting. Good interactions. Please consider them .
> 
> I'm [@Deltaboks](https://twitter.com/Deltaboks) on twitter.


End file.
